Amor Alienigena
by Jazmiin96
Summary: Bella una simple humana que se mudo para olvidar un triste pasado para ella y su madre. Edward un chico misterio que no se lleva bien con los humanos,.. Edward en un alienígena y Bella una humana, Podrá el amor entre ellos salir adelante, después de que al hermano de Edward, Mathias se enamorada de una humana y terminara MUERTO.. El amor entre ellos esta PROHIBIDO..
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy nueva en esto.. Y que les quería traer esta historia… Es de una Saga.. Y quise adaptarla a la Saga de Crepúsculo… Los personajes no me pertenecen.. Le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y el trama a una saga.. Ojala que les guste.. Me podrían dejar su opinión, sea mala o bueno.. Por fis.. ¡! :D**

* * *

**SINOPSIS.**

_Empezar de nuevo apesta…_

Cuando nos mudamos a West Virginia justo antes del último curso, ya me había resignado al acento raro, a tener mala conexión a Internet y a aburrirme como una ostra… hasta que vi al sexy de mi vecino, tan alto y con unos ojos verdes impresionantes. Las cosas parecen ir mejorando.

Y entonces el abrió la boca…

Edward es insufrible, arrogante, desquiciante. No nos llevamos nada bien. Nada, nada bien. Pero cuando un desconocido me ataco y Edward congelo en tiempo, literalmente, con solo mover la mano… bueno, sucedió, algo inesperado.

_El alienígena sexy que vive al lado me marco._

Si, han oído bien. Alienígena. Resulta que Edward y su hermana tienen una galaxia entera de enemigos que quieren robar sus habilidades, y el contacto de Edward ha hecho que parezca uno de esos carteles iluminados de las Vegas. El único modo de salir con vida de todo esto es mantenerme pegada a Edward hasta que mi luz extraterrestre se apague.

Eso si antes no mato a Edward, claro.


	2. Conociendo A Mi Nuevo Vecino

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A CLAU MACBELLS…. Hola, soy nueva en esto.. Muchas gracias a:** **Clau MacBells****..Espero que les guste, como a mí… Ojala que puedan dejarme un review para saber si estoy haciendo bien o mal.. Si les gusta, por favor dejarme un review.. Y si no, también…**

**Ahora si.. A leer… :P **

**Ah, me presento soy Jazmin..**

* * *

CONOCIENDO A MIS NUEVOS VECINOS.

Mire las pilas de caja en mi nuevo dormitorio, deseando que la conexión a Internet ya éste configurada. No había podida actualizar mi blog de reseñas desde que me mude, aquí era como perder un brazo o una pierna. De acuerdo con mi mamá La Loca Obsesión de Bella * era mi vida entera. No completamente, pero era importante para mí. Ella no aprecia los libros de la misma manera que yo.

Suspire. Habíamos estado aquí dos días, y aún quedaba mucho sin desempacar. Odio la idea de cajas cerrados alrededor. Incluso más que la idea de estar aquí.

Al menos, finalmente había dejado de saltar ante cada pequeño crujido desde que nos mudamos a West Olvidada de Dios Virginia, y esta casa parecía sacado de una película de terror. Tenía una torre- una escalofriante torre- ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con esto?

Ketterman no era muy grande, lo que significa que no es realmente una ciudad. El lugar más cercano era Petersburgo- un pueblo con dos o tres semáforos y con algunos otros pueblos alrededor de que probablemente no tenían un Starbucks-. No nos llegaría la correspondencia a nuestra casa. Deberemos conducir hasta Petersburgo para buscar nuestro correo.

Una barbaridad.

Era como una burla en mi cara, esto me jodía. Florida desapareció- se quedó atrás en los miles de kilómetros del loco recorrido de mamá comenzar de nuevo. No es que yo extrañara Florida, el clima, mi vieja escuela, o siquiera nuestro departamento. Apoyada contra la pared, frote la palma de mi mano sobre mi fuerte.

Extrañaba a papá.

Y Florida _era pap__á__._ Allí era donde él nació, donde conoció a mi mamá y donde todo había sido perfecto… hasta que todo se vino abajo.

Mis ojos ardían, pero me rehusé a llorar. Llorar no cambiaría el pasado, y papá odiaría saber que yo lloraba aun tres años después.

Pero extraño a mamá, también. La mamá antes de que papá murió, quien se acurrucaba en el sillón a mi lado y leía una de sus novelas románticas de mala calidad. Parecía que eso fue una vida atrás. Sin duda, fue un medio país atrás.

Desde que papá murió, mamá había comenzado a trabajar más y más. Ella solía querer estar en casa. Entonces, pareció querer estar lo más lejos posible. Se dio finalmente por vencida en esa opción y decidió que necesitábamos irnos muy lejos. Al menos desde que llegamos hasta aquí, incluso cuando aún trabajaba como un demonio, que estaba determinado a participar más en mi vida.

Decidí ignorar mi interior impulso de orden y dejar las condenadas cajas sin desempacar hoy, cuando el olor de algo familiar me hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Mamá estaba cocinando. Esto no era muy bueno.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo.

Ella estaba frente a la estufa, vestida con un pijama de lunares. Ella podía vestir de lunares de los pies a la cabeza y todavía arreglárselas para verse bien. Mamá tiene un glorioso y sedoso cabello rubio y ojos brillantes. Incluso con pijama ella me hacía parecer sencilla con mis ojos chocolates y mi cabello castaño oscuro.

Y de alguna manera yo termine más…. Curvilínea que ella. Caderas curvilíneas, labios hinchados, y unos ojos enormes que mamá adoraba, pero me hace parecerme como un bebe de plástico.

Se dio la vuelta y me saludo con la mano con la cual sostenía la espátula, los huevos a medio cocinar salpicaban en la estufa.

-Buenos días, cariño.- me dijo.

Mire el desastre y me pregunte cual era la mejor manera para sacarla de la cocina, sin herir sus sentimientos. Estaba tratando de hacer casos de mamá. Era un enorme progreso.

-Estas en casa temprano.- dije viéndola.

-He trabajado casi un doble turno entre anoche y hoy. Me puse a trabajar de miércoles a sábado, de once hasta la nueve de la mañana. Eso me deja con tres días de descanso. Estoy pensando en trabajar a tiempo parcial en una de las clínicas de por aquí o posiblemente en Winchester.- Ella sirvió los huevos a medio quemar en dos platos y coloco una frente a mí.

-Que rico.- intente sonreír.

Supongo que era demasiado tarde para detenerla, así que busque en una caja revuelta lejos del mostrador que tenía escrita Vajilla & Cosas.

-Sabes que no he podido desempacar nada así que voy a hacerlo pronto.- hablo mirando su plato.

-Sí, lo sé.

La mayoría de los padres probablemente preferirían romperse el brazo izquierdo antes de dejar a una adolescente en casa casi todo el tiempo, pero no la mía. Ella confía en mí, porque nunca le he dado una razón para no hacerlo. No era como si me portara siempre bien. Bueno, está bien, quizá sí.

Yo era un poco aburrida.

En mi viejo grupo de amigos de Florida, yo no era la más callada, pero nunca me salté clases, mantuve mi buen promedio y era más a menos una buena chica. No porque tuviera miedo de hacer algo imprudente o salvaje; Yo no quería darle más problemas a mamá. No cuando…

Agarrando dos vasos, los llene con el jugo de naranja que mamá había comprado de camino a casa.

-Quieres que valla a comprar comestibles hoy? No tenemos nada.

Ella asintió y hablo con la boca llena de huevos.

-Piensas en todo. Ir a comprar comestibles, suena perfecto.- Cogió su bolsa de la mesa sacando dinero en efectivo.- Esto debería ser suficiente.

Metí el dinero en mis vaqueros sin mirar cuanto era. Siempre me daba de más en primer lugar.

-Gracias.- murmure.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante con un brillo en los ojos.

-Así que… esta mañana vi algo interesante.- Solo Dios sabe a qué se refería.

-Que?- Sonreí.

-Has notado que hay chicos de tu edad aquí?

-De verdad?

-No has estado afuera, ¿eh?- sonrió.- Estaba segura que ya habrías salido a reemplazar las feas flores al jardín.

-Planeo hacerlo, pero las cajas no se desempacan solas.- Le di una mirada impaciente. Amo a esta mujer, pero me molestaré si no continua con el tema.- De todas formas, regresa a la parte de los chicos.

-Bien, hay una chica que parece de tu edad, y un chico también.- sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.- Es un bombón.

Un pequeño trozo de huevo se atracó en mi garganta. Era seriamente asqueroso escuchar a mamá hablar sobre chicos de mi edad.

-Un bombón?- pregunte, cuando pase el trozo de huevo.- Mamá, esto es raro.

Mamá se apartó del mostrador, recogió el plato de la mesa y se dirigió al fregadero.

-Cariño, quizá sea vieja, pero mis ojos aun funcionan bien. Y estuvieron funcionando muy bien hace rato.

Me encogí. Doblemente asqueroso.

-Te estas convirtiendo en una puma? ¿Es un tipo de crisis de la mediana edad de la cual necesita preocuparme?- Enjuagando el plato, me miro encima de su hombro.

-Bella, espero que hagas un esfuerzo por conocerlos. Creo que sería bueno para ti hacer amigos antes de que la escuela comience.- se detuvo, bostezo.- Ellos podrían mostrarte los alrededores. ¿No?- Me rehusé a pensar en el primer día de escuela, la chica nueva y todo.

Eche los huevos a la basura, casi todo, ya que no comí casi nada.

-Sí, sería bueno. Pero no quiero que vayas a tocar su puerta, suplicándoles para que sean mis amigos.

-No sería suplicar. Si te pones uno de esos lindos vestidos veraniegos que usabas en Florida, no tendrás que pedirlo.- jalo el dobladillo de mi blusa.- Seria como coquetear.- Baje la mirada. Era como decir: Mi BLOG EN MEJOR QUE TU VLOG. Hay algo mal en ello.

-Por qué no mejor presentarme en ropa interior?- Ella toco su barbilla pensativamente.

-Eso definitivamente daría una buena impresión.

-Mamá!- me ríe.- ¡Se supone que eres responsable de mí, y debes decirme que esa no es una buena idea!

-Cariño, no me preocupa que hagas algo estúpido. Pero seriamente, haz un esfuerzo.

No estaba segura de cómo hacer ¨un esfuerzo¨.

Bostezo otra vez.- Bueno, cariño, me voy a dormir.

-Está bien, voy a ir a comprar las cosas a la tienda. Y quizás algo de abono y plantas. Las flores en el jardín son horribles.

-¿Bella?- Mamá se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Si?

Una sombra de preocupación apareció en su rostro, oscureciendo sus ojos.

-Sé que esta mudanza es dura para ti, especialmente antes de tu último año en el instituto, pero fue lo mejor que podríamos hacer. Quedarnos así, en ese departamento, sin el…. Era hora de que comenzáramos a vivir nuevamente. Tu papá habría querido eso.

Aprecio un nudo en la garganta que pensé que había dejado atrás en Florida.- Lo sé, mamá. Estoy bien.

-¿De verdad lo estás?- Sus dedos se curvaron en puño. La luz solar que entraba por la ventana se reflejó en la banda de oro alrededor del anillo en su dedo anular.

Asentí rápidamente, necesitaba tranquilizarla.- Estoy bien. E iré con los vecinos. Quizás puedan decirme donde está la tienda. Ya sabes, hacer un esfuerzo.

-¡Excelente! Si necesitas algo, llámame. ¿De acuerdo?- Los ojos de mamá se cerraron por otro largo bostezo.- Te amo cariño.

Comencé a decirle que la amaba también, pero ella desapareció subiendo las escaleras antes de que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

Al menos ella estaba tratando de continuar, y yo estaba intentando de al menos encajar aquí. No ocultarme en mi habitación, en mi portátil, todos los días como mama temía. Sin embargo, mezclarme con otros que ni siquiera conozco no era uno de mis talentos. Prefiero leer un libro y hacer mis reseñas en mi blog.

Mordí mi labio. Podía escuchar la voz de mi papá, su frase favorita para animarme. ¨Bellycat, no seas un espectador¨.

Cuadre mis hombros. Papá nunca dejaría que su vida se estancara por….

Preguntar por la tienda más cercana, era un pretexto suficientemente inocente como para presentarme. Si mamá tenía razón y ellos eran de mi edad, quizás la mudanza no será un error épico. Esto era una estupidez, pero iba a hacerlo. Me apresure a cruzar el césped hacia mis vecinos antes de acobardarme.

Salte en el amplio pórtico, abrí la puerta mosquitera y toque, luego di un paso atrás y alise las arrugas de mi camisa. _Soy incre__í__ble. Har__é__ esto_. No es nada extraño en preguntar por direcciones.

Los pasos pesados llegaron desde el otro lado, y entonces la puerta se abrió y mire un muy ancho, bronceado, musculoso pecho. Un pecho desnudo. Mi mirada bajó y mi respiración se…. contuvo. Los vaqueros colgaban de sus caderas, revelando una fina línea de vello cobrizo por debajo de su ombligo y desapareciendo debajo de la pretina de los jeans.

Su estómago era plano. Perfecto, invitándome a tocarlo. No era el tipo de estómago que yo esperaba de un chico de diecisiete años, lo cual me hace suponer que es mayor, pero si es así, yo no me quejaba. Yo no estaba hablando. Y solo lo miraba.

Mi mirada finalmente viajo al norte otra vez, note las pesadas y oscuras pestañas casi llegando hasta sus pómulos altos y ocultando el color de sus ojos mientras bajaba la mirada para verme. Necesitaba saber el color de sus ojos.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- Labios gruesos, bésales, convirtiéndose en enojo.

* * *

**Una buena impresión o no.. ?**

**Awwww… Bella y Edward ya se conocieron… Cómo será su relación..?**

**Gracias a: ****Clau MacBells**** Me dejan un review..?**


End file.
